The purpose of this study is to determine the effects of hormone levels on mood and mental processes in adult women. It is hypothesized that women with an endocrine disorder exemplified by an elevated ratio of androgen to estrogen and/ or progesterone differ emotionally and cognitively from matched control women with normal hormone levels. The following emotional and cognitive factors will be evaluated: 1) depression 2) anger 3) aggression 4) verbal fluency 5) spatial ability and 6) perceptual speed.